


the instigator

by nomind



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Beth Boland, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/F/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of dubious consent relating to said fake pregnancy storyline, mentions of the fake pregnancy storyline, shockingly canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomind/pseuds/nomind
Summary: “You still think you special, huh?”“Go easy on her, Chris,” Rhea interjects. He looks up at her.“Nuh. She put three bullets in me. She almost left our son without a father. She doesn’t get to sit here and drink cocktails and bat her eyes at you ‘till you cave and let her have a taste.”Beth pouts. She wants to have a taste.OR somebody crashes girls’ night, written for ggpat2020
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rhea, Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Rio/Rhea, Rio/Rhea
Comments: 98
Kudos: 395
Collections: Good Girls Prompt-a-thon 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt:
> 
> _Rhea, Beth, and Rio have a threesome. Beth and Rio aren’t together, neither are Rio and Rhea. Set after season 3. Beth and Rhea have made up and are friends again. Beth and Rio are working together for the spa business. Rhea and Beth have a girls’ night at her house and Rio crashes it. They’re just tipsy enough to be daring. Author can choose how they get from Point One to Point Threesome, lol. Can be a one shot or two chapter story. Beth and Rio are forced to confront their feelings for one another the next day._
> 
> getting from point one to point threesome was a ride lololol. i hope this is to your satisfaction. you said no established beth/rio or rio/rhea, so i sneaked in some beth/rhea Sapphic VibesTM bc i couldn’t resist, i am merely human. hope that’s okay.
> 
> just a head’s up, this may not be the healthiest of dynamics??? i mean.......it's these three.  
> if you wanna avoid some darker vibes (re: 2x13), skip from “A white thong” until “Why are you here?”

If Beth were a better person, she would be sitting at home right now, watching The Bachelor re-runs while nursing a bourbon and folding the kids’ laundry, or maybe working on the sweater she’s knitting for Ben. She’d be sitting at home doing either one of those things a lot more often than she actually does these days.

If she were a better person, she never would’ve wound up here again, standing on Rhea’s doorstep, a bottle of bourbon and a bottle of wine under her arm. She would’ve stopped and thought about it long and hard, way before buying that first bottle of rosé she brought to her initial peace offering. If she had any decent bone in her body, she wouldn’t have pursued Rhea, wouldn’t have entangled her life with hers again, with Marcus’. She wouldn’t find herself sitting on Rhea’s couch, legs hiked up under her feet, glass of bourbon in her hand every other Thursday night without the kids while they swap stories about Coach Freddy or the latest thing their kids got up to. 

But Beth is not that strong a person. She caved. She caved hard, and embarrassingly quick, too, the memory of Rhea’s kindness and relaxed nature too fresh in her mind to not try and salvage what was once the beginning of an enthralling friendship. It’s a testament to Rhea’s character how much she doesn’t hold their complicated past against her anymore, besides the occasional joke and jibe. They tentatively developed a girls' night of their own, one with a lot of things unsaid, but providing Beth with some much-needed calm nonetheless. It grounds her, Rhea’s company. 

No matter the circumstances in which they met—in which Beth forced them to meet—they work well together. After decades of knowing Ruby, she was surprised to find how pleasant it could be, to get to know someone new, to trust someone who she hasn’t seen try on a prom dress, or walk down the aisle, or rob a grocery store. How meaningful friendships don’t always have to grow out of deep roots and entangled pasts, but can sometimes spring up like flowers between the cracks of the pavement. Something beautiful and captivating, even more alluring because it grows where nothing should.

She knows no matter how pretty it blooms, pursuing this friendship means she’s not a good person—which means she should put an end to their careful alliance sooner rather than later. But she can’t. 

Instead she’s sprawled over the floor, leaning her head against Rhea’s legs, who’s sitting patiently above her, pretending to not be as drunk as she is. 

She’s trying really hard not to gaze too longingly up at her, but it’s hard, considering who this woman is. Beth is a little too mellow from the bourbon to tamper her staring, too mesmerized by Rhea’s obvious beauty, a bit too enchanted she gets to be near her in the first place, so grateful she took her back.

Her fascination with Rhea hasn’t faded one bit in the months they spent apart. That should come as no surprise, but it takes her aback every time they meet anyway. It’s loud, complex, the way it buzzes, their relationship. It’s complicated further by her inability to talk to anyone about it, Ruby and Annie being too in the know to let her get away with it. She doesn’t want that, doesn’t want them stopping her, talking sense into her.

Instead she’s here, letting herself soak in the fond look in Rhea’s eyes, untroubled by all the reasons this is wrong. Taking in the lines of her face, Beth feels giddy with relief. She can’t even begin to express how grateful she is they can have this, this inexplainable, twisted relationship that shouldn’t spark as many feelings deep down inside her as it does. God, she hasn’t had a relationship as difficult to navigate as this one since—

Oh. 

_Oh no._

“You and him… What are you exactly?” 

She looks over her shoulder, up at Rhea’s face. Rhea scoffs, but she smiles down at her, knowing immediately who she’s talking about.

“We’re parents. We’re exes. It’s not that complicated. Unlike you and him.” 

Beth grimaces. 

“Don’t remind me.” 

She leans back against her legs, closing her eyes after taking another sip of the brown liquid Rhea often complains appalls her senses. She’s always quick to pipe back about Rhea’s penchant for rosé, but more often than not she gets reminded of how _she_ brought the first bottle, making her the instigator. 

Isn’t that what she always is? The instigator? 

She wants to ask so much more. How often do they see each other? How often do they talk? How well does she know him? Does she like him, or does she simply tolerate him, as the father of her child? Still, the first question that makes it out of her mouth doesn’t revolve around that at all.

“What’s the last time you two…” Her voice trails off, as it should. Dear God, what is she thinking?

“What, fucked?” She can hear the smile in Rhea’s voice. “What’s it to you?” Beth’s cheeks redden quickly. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure there are miles and miles between our entanglements with Chris.” She’s not sure what that was supposed to reassure either of them of. Or if it’s intentional, how loaded the words sound. She swallows. 

“When was the last time? What was it like, I mean.” She can’t help herself. She just has to know.

“Aren’t you full of questions?” Rhea nudges a knee against her, then sighs. “Hmm, I think it was Marcus’ fifth birthday party. We’d been split up for a good while at that point, and we were good, but we were feeling sentimental. A little drunk, too, and it just felt natural, to go there.” 

She’s quiet for a moment. 

“It felt good, you know? Familiar. Like catching up with an old friend, one you once knew like the back of your hand.” 

She sounds a little wistful, like the thought of seeking out that familiarity again has crossed her mind more than once. It makes Beth tense up unwillingly, the creeping sense that she doesn’t know this man she’s been complicatedly entangled with for what feels like a lifetime as well as she thinks she does, as she hopes she does, clouding her mind.

Rhea studies her face, her silence. “What’s it to you?” she repeats, voice not unkind. Beth shrugs.

“I’m just trying to understand, I guess. Make sense of him.”

“Good luck with that,” Rhea snorts, knocking back her glass of wine in one go. And just with that, the clouds dissipate, the sun back into view. Beth laughs, turning around to face her properly, trailing one hand over her leg, feeling the soft skin of her calf. The gesture earns her a knowing head tilt from Rhea.

“Come here,” she says, her voice husky. 

She crawls up on the couch, finding her way onto Rhea’s lap. She wraps her legs around her waist, brings their faces close together. It’s a position she’s found herself in on more than one occasion. It gives her a wonderful vantage point, all up close. It’s a great place to study Rhea’s lips from. That’s all they’ve done—sit, stare, their legs, breaths intertwined, sometimes stroking each other’s face, or moving a hand through a strand of hair. It feels daunting, filled with potential. Potential neither of them seems to know what to make of, so they’ve never teetered over the edge of it, letting it sit in the shape of its grand what if.

Rhea touches her cheek, gently. Minutes pass as they take each other in and the soft puffs of their breaths intermingle.

Rhea bites her lip.

“Do you think we’re insane?”

“Yes,” she responds, no hint of doubt in her voice.

“Losing our minds?”

“Most definitely.”

“Okay,” Rhea breathes out, eyes big and wanting, before sighing into her mouth, giving her a kiss. It’s slow, wet. Full of things they’d rather not say. Sweet and easy. It doesn’t take much before Beth is pressing in for more, needing her tongue in her mouth, needing her closer. Rhea starts panting, licking into her with vigor. 

“Yes,” she murmurs against her mouth, letting her tongue swirl with Beth’s, their chests pressed together, a hand curling around Beth’s waist. 

It’s electrifying, the kiss, their touch, their proximity. 

Beth breaks the kiss with a slow peck to her cheek, resting their foreheads together, eyes closed. She makes a humming noise, overwhelmed by Rhea’s scent, her nearness. How many times has she looked at her across her kitchen island, imagining doing just that?

“More booze,” Rhea asks, touching her cheek again. She opens her eyes with a smile. “More booze,” she echoes.

The sun has set fully, properly calling the night to tag in, take over, when Rhea perks up, her lips swollen from how maybe they got a little sidetracked from their conversation every now and then.

“Okay, now it’s my turn for questions. What about you and Dean?”

Beth starts on a laugh. “What do you mean what about me and Dean?” 

“You’re… separated? Not separated? What’s the last time you two slept together?”

Now there’s a memory she’s ready to suppress.

“Well, I haven’t told you this before, but remember when I—remember that thing I needed your help for? With your doctor friend?” 

Rhea hums, waiting for more. Beth sighs. “I was so desperate I—you remember. I came to you for help, I was—yeah.” She frowns. “I really needed him to believe I was pregnant. Once again, I was desperate. It was literally life or death, okay? So don’t judge me too harshly.”

She gets raised eyebrows in response. “Oh, I’m already judging you for that, trust me.”

“I probably deserve that.”

“You think?” Rhea shakes her head. “I can’t with you sometimes. You’re lucky you’re so—” She stops, meets Beth’s eyes. Hers have softened. She grows quiet. Beth looks away.

“As established, I was desperate. I needed to fake a pregnancy. So I let—I tried—Dean and I—” she tries.

Rhea sits up. “No.”

Beth closes her eyes. “Yes.” 

“ _No._ ”

“I had to.”

“Did you?”

“Yes.”

“Was there no other way? Did you really let him try and _impregnate_ you just so you could sell your lie?”

Beth shakes her head ruefully, exhaling. It feels like a lifetime ago, but the memory of Dean grunting above her still makes her squirm in discomfort.

“Oh, you poor, poor thing,” Rhea sighs. “Tell me you at least got some orgasms out of that. I mean, I know you two aren’t exactly…”

Beth laughs. It’s not a kind laugh. “Nope.” She leans back, pressing her fingers to her temple. 

“God, what I wouldn’t give to get fucked right again,” she sighs wistfully.

“Say no more, I’ll get the strap,” Rhea jokes. Beth hides her laugh in Rhea’s shoulder. She gets a kiss in return, one far too thorough, a possessive hand in her neck. It makes her toes curl, so she sinks into it further, until the words register in her brain. 

“You have a strap-on?”

“Mm-mm.”

“Interesting.” 

Very interesting, the visual of Rhea with a strap-on, ready to—to _take_ — 

“Is it?” It must be written all over her face, where her thoughts jumped to, because Rhea hoists her up further in her arms, licking into her mouth again. 

It takes them a minute to stop pressing in for more. This time it’s Rhea who perks up with a question.

“Again, meaning Christopher, right?” 

She’s surprised Rhea asks. She nods without a sound. Rhea pushes a shoulder into her.

“Come on, spill. I know you’re dying to. And I’m curious how you two ever—I mean, don’t get me wrong, I totally get it, you’re both hot as fuck. But you have to help me out a little. I haven’t seen you two together, only heard you talk about each other. I don’t know what to picture.” She sends her a smile.

“He talks about me? What does he say?” Beth sits up.

Rhea starts laughing.

“Oh God. It’s worse than I thought.”

She sinks back down. “I’m just curious.”

“Well, so am I. Are you gonna tell me? When did you hook up?”

“A long time ago.”

“Can’t be that long. He thought he got you pregnant, remember?”

Like she could forget. 

“We had sex in a bar bathroom the first time. We were kind of in a hurry. It was gross.” Rhea looks at her in question. “The location, I mean. Not the sex. The sex was… Good. What I needed.”

Rhea smiles.

“Yeah, he’s good at that. Giving you what you need.”

“He is, that stupid, pouty—okay. Yeah.” She can hear the grumpiness in her own voice. “Wish he’d give me what I _want_ , too, for a change.”

“Oh yeah? What is it you want?”

There’s a detailed list of wishes and demands she has for him that she can summon to the forefront of her mind at a moment’s notice, but right now? With Rhea so close, with the scent of her shampoo filling Beth’s nostrils, her swollen lips no more than a few inches away from hers? She doesn’t want anything from him except for him to leave her thoughts alone.

Sucking Rhea’s top lip into her mouth, she struggles to hold in a moan. It’s so sweet, the taste of her, her lips so soft to the touch. The hand cradling her waist starts roving over her body, sending thrills down her spine.

When they come up for air, Rhea’s eyes pin her to place. There’s a glow to them that tells her she’s not the only one with desire coursing through her body.

She leans in, ready for another kiss, but Rhea stops her, a confused set to her brows. 

“Did you just call him pouty?”

She giggles. “Well, he _is_.”

Rhea snorts, shaking her head. “If you say so.”

She traces Rhea’s lips with her fingers, tilting her head forwards to inspect them up close. “You have nice lips,” she whispers, before leaning in to taste them again. 

She has to untangle herself from Rhea after a while to use the bathroom, her enthusiastic bourbon intake finally catching up with her. Sitting on the toilet in Rhea’s turquoise bathroom, she grins to herself. She feels drunk, and she’s pretty sure that’s not the bourbon.

Her eyes track the family portrait of Rhea and Marcus at the beach, smiling at the camera from their position on two large, fluffy beach towels. Marcus is clearly younger than he is now, she guesses about four, five. It makes her wonder who took the picture. Is it Rio they’re grinning up at? She can conjure the image so easily, Rio all wet from a dip in the ocean, walking back to his beautiful family, wanting to capture the moment. 

The thought is so sobering that she downs a glass of bourbon as soon as she makes her way back to the couch, before crawling back onto Rhea’s lap. Rhea, who sends her such a sweet smile the picture quickly leaves her thoughts, and she’s buzzing with energy again, drunk on her proximity.

“Well, isn’t this a sight,” chimes a low voice.

“Oh, look. It’s our baby daddy,” Beth exclaims, before bursting into hysterics. Rhea quickly joins in. The pissed look in Rio’s eyes is enough to send her toppling over to the floor in laughter, wheezing, while Rhea screams of joy above her. 

“Shit, you guys are bombed?”

“Of course we are, how else do you think we can be near each other,” Rhea breathes, patting Beth’s arm to see if she’s made it to the floor okay. She tugs on her shoulder, saying “up, up,” wanting her back on the couch.

“Why are you near each other at all,” he grunts in question, unamused, watching as Beth struggles to climb back up from her position on the floor. He leans back against the door frame, as if scared to get any closer to them. His frown is deep, like he’s trying to make sense of the scene before him, Beth clambering onto the couch and slipping, giggling as she lands face-first in Rhea’s lap. Rhea strokes her hair.

“Are you okay?” The concern in her voice warms Beth’s insides. She hums the affirmative, settling happily in her lap, leaning a cheek on her thigh, her body draped over the couch in a way she knows will mess up her back. She can hear Rio spluttering behind them, but she rests her gaze on Rhea. Before she can help herself or fully registers what she’s doing, she presses a soft kiss to her bare thigh. “Soft,” she mutters, mostly to herself.

“Jesus,” she hears behind her. “What am I looking at right now?”

Rhea smiles down on her, ignoring him, running her fingers through Beth’s hair. Beth feels surprisingly calm. If she were sober, she would probably be on high alert at the mere presence of Rio, let alone at him witnessing the sea of complexities and reluctant fondness that defines her and Rhea’s relationship these days. 

She really should have stayed at home with the bourbon and The Bachelor reruns. The thought of missing out on this, the feeling of Rhea stroking her hair so sweetly, looking at her with so much lightness in her eyes, makes her giggle. She wouldn’t trade this. 

Rio sighs. “I’m way too sober for this shit.” 

She hears him walk closer, snatching a glass and the bottle from bourbon of the table, pouring himself a double. She finally lets her eyes stray to him. He looks—good, obviously, but also like this is the last thing he needs today, which doesn’t make sense to Beth. How can he be so grumpy when there’s a beautiful woman smiling at Beth, holding her close? She feels like she’s about to float away.

She watches his throat bob as he knocks back the bourbon, before filling the glass and repeating the gesture. It goes a little too quickly for her taste, her love for the amber booze too big not to comment.

“Leave some for the rest of the group, mister.” She can’t help using her mom voice—something he clearly clocks. 

“That’s bold, coming from you. First you take my money, then you get me arrested, then you—”

“Yeah, yeah,” she interrupts, already bored. “Then I shoot you, I know.” She presses her nose into Rhea’s skin. She smells like sunshine to Beth.

“—then you fuck me for hours and kick me outta your bed, mess up my business, try to kill me,” he continues. 

There’s a laugh coming from above her. Glancing up, she sees Rhea shake her head.

“You two are something,” she says, sounding highly amused. Then she meets Beth’s eyes. “You kicked him out after fucking him for hours? Power move.” 

Rio starts coughing, choking on his drink. 

“You would be perfect for each other, honestly,” Rhea sighs, twirling a finger around a strand of ginger hair. “It’s amazing how you’re both still alive.”

“How are you so calm?” Beth has to ask.

Rhea shrugs. 

“I’ve known him a lot longer than you, babe. Besides, I never tried to kill him,” she quips. Rio chuckles.

“You sure about that, mama? I remember your cookin’.” There’s a fond look in his eyes, one that makes Beth cower a little bit.

Rhea gasps, sitting up. “Shut up, you asshole. You don’t get to comment on my cooking. I’m a great chef.”

She says the words so determinedly Beth can’t help but smile in fondness. She’s such a little geek sometimes. She hates that she’s so into it. She can feel Rio’s eyes on her, but she ignores him, giving Rhea’s thigh another soft kiss. 

Rio moves over to the couch, lifting Beth’s legs to drop down next to the pair of them, squeezing her ankle with a sigh. He leans back, shaking his head, closing his eyes with a laugh.

“Sometimes I wonder what I did to end up with the two of you,” he says, trailing a finger over the bare patch of skin between her socked feet and her favorite jeans.

“You love us,” she murmurs back in response. His eyes flash over to hers, a feral grin sliding onto his handsome face. 

“Here we go,” Rhea sighs. She wipes the hairs out of Beth’s face, smoothing a hand over her jaw. Maybe it’s to distract her. Maybe it’s to shield her. 

Rio moves in closer, a hand leaning on the back of the couch, his body hovering close to hers. She peers up at him from her comfortable spot in Rhea’s lap.

“You still think you special, huh?” 

“Go easy on her, Chris,” Rhea interjects. He looks up at her.

“Nuh. She put three bullets in me. She almost left our son without a father. She doesn’t get to sit here and drink cocktails and bat her eyes at you ‘till you cave and let her have a taste.”

Beth pouts. She wants to have a taste.

“I liked our conversation better before. When you weren’t here,” she complains. She swallows when she notices his eyes on her lips. He looks away with a scoff.

“What were you talkin’ about, then, huh? Latest PTA craze? Best recipe to impress the neighbors with? How to scam another man into your bed and out of his money?” 

“No,” she sulks, patting his cheek. “None of that, dummy.” 

He sends her an incredulous look that tells her maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to put her hands on his face, but it’s too late. The scratch of his beard under her hand feels too nice. She strokes it softly, tracing the hairs on his chin, above his lip. 

“We were talking about sex,” she tells him, hearing Rhea’s quick intake of breath.

She continues her movements on his face, surprised he hasn’t snapped his teeth to her yet. Her finger accidentally touches his bottom lip, briefly, and she becomes raptured. 

“So pouty,” she says, pushing her thumb onto his lip without a thought. She looks up at Rhea. “I told you it was pouty.”

Rhea shakes her head.

“You are out of you mind.”

“No, I just like his lips.” Beth knows the frown on her face probably makes her look like a petulant toddler, but she is trying to make a point. “He has nice lips,” she adds, hoping Rhea will agree. 

She turns her eyes back to said lips, touching them softly, feeling the soft breaths of air leave his mouth. His eyes are molten, dark.

“Be careful, darlin’.” His voice carries a warning, but he doesn’t remove her fingers, letting her thumb his lips. “I might bite.”

She meets his eyes. 

“I’d let you.”

The answering heat in his look threatens to spill over. He’s quick to move a hand in her neck, yanking her up. Even quicker to suck her tongue inside his mouth, his lips devouring hers.

She keens, grabbing onto his shoulder so she doesn’t lose her balance, opening her mouth further to let him in more. It’s been so long since she’s had him near, so long since she’s had the taste of his tongue lingering on hers. When they finally pull back for air, her eyes flicker to Rhea.

Rhea, who sits beside them, hands folded behind her head, looking like she wishes she had popcorn.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” is all she says, and it’s enough, enough for her to dare to face him, taking in his half-lidded eyes, the wetness of his lips.

“Come here,” he orders.

She crawls up further, crowding into his space, resting her legs on each side of his. 

“Are you gonna kiss me again,” she asks, uselessly. He smiles, eyes crinkling.

“I don’t get you.” 

Beth doesn’t need more than that, kissing him with enthusiasm. He doesn’t waste time, grabbing her ass and squeezing hard enough for her to whine.

“Rio,” she moans, busy trying to scold him and kiss him at the same time.

“Elizabeth,” he replies, massaging the globes of her ass. She’s squirming in his lap, something he obviously enjoys, letting herself revel in the feeling of his body underneath hers.

A voice perks up over her shoulder. 

“I’m starting to feel robbed that I haven’t seen you two together before. This is hot.”

Beth looks back at her, taking in her heated gaze, the hand that’s inching towards the bottom of her dress. She can’t look away, amazed. Rio starts kissing her neck, sucking wet hickeys into her skin. Her mouth gapes. He is persistent, biting her clavicle, panting already.

“Elizabeth,” he chokes as she presses down on him more, widening her legs, grinding her crotch into his the best she can. “Rio,” she can’t help but say back. 

When she feels him twitch underneath her, she snaps back.

“We probably shouldn’t,” she starts.

“Boo,” Rhea protests. “You can’t convince me you don’t want this, babe. Not with how you were going on and on before about needing to get fucked properly for a change.”

She sends her a dark look. “Great, why don’t you tell him all of my secrets?”

“Okay! You’re the best she’s ever had, she masturbates imagining you smashing all of her shit with a crowbar, and she thinks about fucking you every time you meet. Any questions?”

“Rhea!” Boy, does she regret telling her about the crowbar fantasy.

The woman who just spilled all of her secrets smiles sweetly, playing innocent, while Rio—Rio just laughs.

“She’s lying, none of that is—well. It’s not relevant. We shouldn’t.”

Rio smirks. “No? Why is that? You don’t want it, darlin’?”

“Well… It would be rude to Rhea.”

“That’s okay, I’m supporting this.”

“We can share, too. You don’t wanna be rude to our hostess,” he suggests, putting a thumb on her lips, not unlike she did before. “You ever think about that?”

She blushes. He pounces.

“Oh, you do.” He grins, licking his lips with no sense of subtility. “Come on, tell us. What do you think about, huh?” 

They’re an us, now?

“Think about a pussy in your face while getting dicked down hard? Want to suck on some titties, play with her clit? Hmm?” 

She cowers under his attention, fearing his ridicule, but there’s a light to his eyes that has her sitting up straight again, hand still in his neck.

“Well, there’s this position I’ve always wanted to try, but there’s—you need three people? I’m not even sure how to explain it or why I’m into it to be honest,” she starts, already regretting opening her mouth. Rhea sits up a bit, looking at her with her eyes wide, while Rio leans back a little, letting his eyes go half-lidded.

“Go on,” she encourages, while he simply sits there, staring at her.

“I—well. So, one person is on their knees, another person’s legs over their shoulders, while that person is floating in the air—they’re held up in the air by a third person, who is standing, I guess? And then the kneeling person can—they can give oral pleasure?” The words come out of her mouth in rapid succession, and she wants to hide herself immediately after. What was she thinking starting this?

“Oral pleasure,” Rio hums, clearly judging her choice of words, but she can’t help it, any other word simply sounds too crass, especially with them scrutinizing her up close. She blushes, nodding. The grin that appears on his face promises her no good. 

He meets Rhea’s eyes, raising a brow in question.

“Think somebody wants her pussy ate,” he says, voice hoarse. She makes a vague protesting noise at his language, very aware the blush on her face must be growing by now. 

“I didn’t necessarily mean me,” she hastens to add, “or now.” 

He sends her a look, mocking smirk in place, eyes glazing over her face like he can tell her statement lacks a little truth, before moving his attention back to Rhea. They share a wordless look, quickly nodding to themselves, and before Beth knows what’s happening, she’s being lifted up from the couch into Rio’s arms with a surprising ease.

Beth yelps. 

“Oh my God, Rio! What are you doing?” 

Rhea walks out ahead of them, making her way upstairs with a determined step, presumably to her bedroom, while Rio carries her bridal style, eyes roaming over her body, grinning to himself. 

“Come on, darlin’. We got things to do.”

They make it to Rhea’s bedroom in one piece, but when she tries to get out of his grasp, he doesn’t let her right away.

Taking in the breezy white and pale orange colors of the bedroom, the large, red chair chucked in the corner by the bed and the ominously big closet taking up half the space, she can’t suppress a smile. There’s something so Rhea about the space. She can easily image Rhea wandering through it, roaming a hand over the stack of books by the window, waking up bathing in sunlight, changing from one knit sweater into the next. Her mouth gets dry when she realizes she wants part of that.

When he puts her down, her feet finally meeting the ground, he quickly bites her shoulder. 

“You know, we don’t need a bed for this,” she remarks, eyeing the lush looking sheets and the large wooden frame of Rhea’s bed.

“Shh,” Rio murmurs, peppering kisses on her shoulder, her neck, “now take your clothes off.” 

There’s a laugh coming from Rhea, who sits down on the bed. “So eager,” she mutters, a smile in her voice. His eyes take her in with enough softness for Beth to start tugging off her blouse.

“I want you both to get naked, too,” she states, voice shy but resolute. 

Rhea indulges her, taking off her dress with ease, starting on the flimsy lilac bra. Rio simply stands there, watching as Beth drops her panties with her jeans, completely bare before him.

She cradles a hand to his face, stroking his beard, letting him snap his teeth at her fingers before leaning in closer, standing on her toes. His lips soon envelop hers, taking her with a growl. She can’t help the giggle that erupts, breaking the kiss with her laughter.

“Take this off for me?” she asks, stroking his hoodie with a pointed finger. He grins, giving in after one last peck to her lips, steady hands moving to the zipper.

A white thong joins the pile of clothes on the floor when Rhea finishes undressing, and she quickly spreads out on the bed.

The sight of her, naked, confident, leaves Beth speechless—until Rio takes off his clothes and she’s reminded of all the reasons why what they’re doing is a terrible idea. The smile leaves her face as she watches him stand tall.

The magnitude of what she did to him, of what almost ended him hits her in the face as she takes in his bare chest. Lung. Spleen. Shoulder. 

She can’t look away, can only let her eyes track the pattern of scars, over and over and over again. Lung. Spleen. Shoulder. Lung. Spleen. Shoulder. Her throat closes up.

Again. Lung. Spleen. Shoulder. Her breath comes faster, her mouth dry. Oh God, what has she done to him? 

A hand curls around her throat.

“Nah, you don’t get to do all that.” His voice is angry. “You don’t get to cry over this, you hear me?”

He looks at her sternly, but his touch is featherlight. Rhea sits up, slowly, as if not to disturb them.

Beth sinks down to her knees without thinking. His lips curl up in a scowl. “What, you gonna beg? Now? It’s too late for that. It’s done. You gotta face it.”

The hand on her throat doesn’t waver. Neither does its gentle grip.

“I’m facing it.” Her voice is small. She can only look up at him, eyes pleading. There’s a storm behind his eyes that is threatening to spill over, one she knows they have to let wreak havoc one day. Neither of them wants that day to be today, now, with Rhea for an audience.

“Elizabeth.”

Entire bouts of hurt behind that little word, but he holds back. She feels his pinky stroke the skin of her neck.

She rises slowly, wrapping a hand around his leg, moving it up. Her fingers find a path on his thigh, his hip, the lower part of his stomach. She looks at him in question. His eyes are dark. He shakes his head.

Her eyes move to the floor.

It’s not a surprise. It hurts anyway. She’s amazed at how much. There’s one thing she doesn’t understand, though. One thing she’ll probably never fully understand.

“Why are you here?” _Why am I alive?_

The question sits between them as they stand facing each other, not a stitch of clothing on either of them, his hand still loosely wrapped around her throat, an equally unclothed Rhea sitting on the bed, peering up at them. 

It’s quiet, until she gets up. “I think I can answer that.” 

She pushes her body between them, pressing herself to Beth, hand gripping on Rio’s stretched arm. “He’s here because you are.”

Beth frowns. That doesn’t even make sense. It must be written all over her face, because Rhea smiles.

“Think about it. He never just shows up here, unless there’s a good reason. He hasn’t been back in my bed in years. You’re still alive, even though you shouldn’t be. It’s simple. He wants you.”

She swallows. Rhea’s eyes gentle.

“Now, will you kiss me again?”

“Again?” His voice is hoarse, his hand leaving her throat. She finds herself unable to breathe any better regardless.

Rhea turns her head and looks at him over her shoulder, no doubt with brows raised. 

“What, you think you’re the only one here who is here because she is?” 

Beth frowns. “You are okay with this, right? Doing this together? I don’t wanna make things weird between you two.”

Rio chokes on a laugh. “Should’ve thought about that before scheduling your little playdates, then.” 

She’s not sure whether he’s talking about Marcus and Jane or about her and Rhea’s more recent… grown-up playdates.

“Yeah, we’re way past weird. I’ve surrendered myself to it, to be honest. Don’t know about you, but I’m down.” Rhea stands easy and self-assured, both feet planted firmly on the ground, eyes trained on Beth with determination. 

Rio works his jaw. Sighs. “Yeah. Shit, yeah, I’m down.”

Then he moves around Rhea, brings a hand to her waist and pulls her to him for an all-compassing kiss. The way his lips feel against hers makes her forget the blood, the hurt, the rapid pace of her heart that night, and her surroundings, completely melting into his body. She can feel her body thrum with how much she missed him.

Rhea clears her throat. “Glad you had your little revelation and that we’re all ready and willing, but you are gonna need to learn how to share.” The words are clearly meant for Rio, who does not take to them well, a protesting grunt sighed into her mouth as he presses in more.

Beth breaks the kiss with a laugh. At his frown she laughs even harder, shaking her head. Rhea uses it to her advantage, working herself into Beth’s space.

The first touch of Rhea’s tongue inside her mouth has her moaning, a little needy, a little weak—she hates the sound, knows they’ll both probably tease her for it, but she can’t help it, Rhea’s lips too soft, too warm, too promising. 

Their kisses get frantic as Rhea starts moving her hands over her body, an embarrassing squeak leaving her mouth as she rakes a nail over her nipples.

Rhea sinks to her knees, a glint in her eye.

“So, now we’ve got that cleared up… Gonna let me eat your pussy now, or what?”

She nods her head, eyes transfixed on the image of Rhea, naked, kneeling before her.

Rio moves around her, gripping at her shoulders. Her skin flushes when he wraps his arms around her torso, ready to haul her up. Rhea rubs her hands over her calves, her thighs, grinning up at her from the floor in a thrilling reversal of their earlier position tonight.

“Ready?”

“I got you.” His voice fills her ears, low and intimate, and for a moment she closes her eyes to take in his reassurance, her trust in him. She feels dizzy in his arms, enveloped fully by him, his scent. His arms steady underneath her breasts, he lines up his chest with her back.

Rhea wraps her hands around her knees and swiftly moves her legs over her shoulders, gripping her thighs, moving in closer so Beth’s pussy is right in her face. He holds her tight, his face pressed close to hers as he noses in her hair.

Rhea hums, a happy sound, then dives in, nose first. At Beth’s gasp, Rio tightens his hold on her. 

“Oh,” she sighs when Rhea starts working her tongue inside her, the wet feeling making her twitch. Rio moves his fingers to her pebbled nipples once he’s got a good grip on her.

“That feel good, darlin’? That what you wanted, what you fantasized about, sitting in that big bed of yours all by yourself?”

“What bed? The one you stole?” she quips back, squirming under Rhea’s ministrations. Rhea laughs, twisting to the side.

“You stole her bed?” 

The grip of his hands on her tits tighten. “Maybe.”

Rhea shakes her head.

“You don’t need me to say it, do you?” She laps Beth’s clit gently, staring up at them from her position on the floor.

Rio huffs, tugging her up further, nimble fingers moving to toy with her nipples again. 

“Say what?” It comes out breathless. Rhea hides her laughter in her cunt, licking her clit with broad strokes. 

He shushes her, and she leans back against his firm body in resignation. 

“Not gonna tell me?”

“Nuh. Rather tell you about how I can’t wait to be all up in that tight pussy again,” he murmurs, the sound of his voice in her ear sending chills down her spine, his words making her keen.

“You like the sound of that, huh? Want me to fuck you again? Get you all wet and needy,” he pants. She can feel her orgasm approaching already, Rhea’s tongue relentlessly fucking inside of her, committedly licking at her juices. She can’t help but sigh back a “yeah” his way, the thought of getting filled by him again soon making her drip.

“Yeah, that’s right, bet you can’t wait, bet you want me to take you again and again, wit’ yo greedy little—” 

“Oh don’t stop, don’t stop,” she interrupts, begging Rhea as she picks up the pace, her tongue flicking against her clit so fast she starts to tremble.

“Look at you, floating up in the air, getting your pussy ate like you been needing so long,” he teases. Her legs flail, her mouth gaping. “Wanna fuckin’ tear you apart, gonna make you beg for it.”

“I want—want—” _Him, her, everything he’s saying, to win this game, to come._

“Yeah? What do you want, huh? Come on, say it,” he urges, flexing his muscles as he pushes her against his chest, while Rhea persistently devours her. She can’t hold back anymore, doesn’t want to, flings right off the edge and comes in his arms with drawn-out moan.

Rhea keeps tonguing inside of her pussy, humming as she licks up her juices. Rio presses his nails into her skin while she tries to catch her breath, aftershocks running through her body, her legs.

“Don’t think you off the hook,” he remarks, while she whines from overstimulation.

“Rhea,” she begs. She takes the hint, giving her one last lick before sitting back, slowly untangling Beth’s legs from her shoulders. 

Rio holds her up as her feet meet the floor, her knees still weak, and she tumbles back into him. Rhea rises to her feet and dives in for a kiss, one that’s sweet with her own wetness, while Rio dives into her neck, using his teeth. Rhea’s hands come up to cradle her face, softly stroking her face while giving her languid kisses that overwhelm her. She trembles, the combined sensations of Rhea’s gentle touches and Rio’s consuming scent and locked arms enveloping her making her weak.

Rhea pulls back with a satisfied grin, walking around them to drop face-first onto the bed.

Rio swiftly spins her around and pulls her in for a kiss, walking them backwards to the bed. They collapse onto the bed together, his hands gripping her ass, tongue inside her mouth. She breaks away to lean her head against his shoulder, catching her breath. 

“I think you broke me.”

“Already? We just gettin’ started,” he murmurs in her ear, stroking the skin behind it.

“Give her a break,” Rhea chuckles, “remember she’s been married to the same useless man for two decades. I imagine their sex life didn’t involve too much acrobatics.”

His body tenses, his grip on her tightening.

“Oh, you’ve met him?” 

“Unfortunately,” he grumbles. Beth looks up from her position in his embrace, head buried in his neck but eyes on Rhea. In her liquored up state she can’t suppress a giggle at the memory.

“Met him, shot him, same difference, right? Just another day at the office.” She’s full-on laughing now, hiding her face in his neck, feeling awfully grounded by his hand on her back.

“You shot her husband?”

He makes a non-committal sound, fingers digging into her skin.

“On our anniversary,” she adds between bouts of laughter.

“Oh, I see.” Rhea’s eyes are on Rio’s, another silent conversation flittering between them she’s not a part of. She presses her lips to the crook of his neck, indulging in the smell of him, before rolling off of him. She watches him stretch, taking in the flex of his muscles, his tout stomach, the ink decorating his skin. There’s an edge to the smirk on his face, but it’s gone before she can make sense of it.

To her surprise, he turns his attention to Rhea, moving a palm to her thigh, squeezing once.

“What do you say, tiger? One more time for old time’s sake?”

He bats his eyes at her in a mock-gesture, but there’s a spark in his eyes that tells Beth he whole-heartedly wants what he’s asking. Rhea responds by bending towards him to kiss him filthily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He answers the kiss with enthusiasm, squeezing her thigh once more, and it doesn’t take long before both are panting and he’s dipping two fingers inside of her.

“So wet,” he murmurs against her mouth, and sure enough, a sopping noise fills the room from where he’s fucking into her, slowly but steadily.

Beth makes a small noise in the back of her throat, very intrigued by the sight in front of her, moving towards the pair to join them, but she is very quickly stopped by a hand pressed to her collarbone. Rio pushes her back with surprising force, while Rhea wordlessly crawls onto all fours. 

“Nah, you just got to be the star of the show, now you gonna watch,” he says, pushing his fingers back into Rhea’s pussy without haltering. Her eyes widen. Is he not even gonna let her touch them? She thought—now embarrassed, but before she really thought he would pounce on her the first chance he got.

Instead he sits up on his knees behind Rhea, moving his fingers in and out of her, a loud squelching sound filling the room, while nodding his head to the chair that sits unoccupied by the foot of the bed. The gesture is as clear as it is loud. 

She follows his directions timidly, not sure how to feel about what’s happening. Sitting down, she has an unobstructed view of Rhea, who is leaning on her elbows, pleasure written all over her face.

It doesn’t take long before she’s arching her back and Rio pushes into her. They both moan. Beth swallows, crossing her legs demurely. 

Rio starts a slow rhythm, a hand resting between Rhea’s shoulder blades as he gazes at Beth. Rhea quickly starts mewling, fucking herself back onto him, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Beth how comfortable they both seem. It’s obvious they know each other’s body well, obvious that they’ve done this before, that they’ve had years together, as opposed to a quick fuck in a bar bathroom and a drawn-out tryst in her marital bed.

Their pace is so languid, their enjoyment so obvious, it sparks something ugly inside of her. The thought she never got to know him like that, never will know him like that bites at her. It’s a strange hurt, one she wishes to trade. She feels a jealousy rise in her at their obvious comradery, thinking of what Rhea said before, that it’s like catching up with an old friend.

“Touch yourself.” 

His voice breaks her thoughts, interrupts her swirling in hurt. She meets his eyes as he picks up the speed.

“Spread your legs,” he commands, gaze hot. She lets her legs part slowly, deliberately. His eyes zero in on her cunt immediately. “Touch yourself,” he repeats, snapping his hips, making Rhea’s tits bounce. The sight is obscene, both of them glistening with sweat, breath coming out unevenly. 

“C’mon, Elizabeth.” His voice is mocking, even while breathless, pounding into Rhea at an unforgiving pace. “You know you want to.” 

Rhea moans under him, clearly enjoying what he’s giving her, and it’s torture, absolute torture, but she loves it, feels wild, electric, under the look in his eyes. He grunts with every thrust inside Rhea’s lithe body, a soft noise that makes Beth want to hang onto his lips and swallow it.

It’s like she can feel every movement, able to imagine so accurately just how it feels to have him inside of her as it’s modeled before her, his heavy cock inside of Rhea, his hands roaming over her body, a long finger working her clit.

She licks her lips, trying to resist the temptation to slide a finger inside of herself, not willing to let him have the satisfaction. She’s not sure who she is trying to kid, Rio, Rhea, or herself. 

At the gasp that leaves Rhea’s mouth at his next thrust, she decides that not giving herself satisfaction in order not to let Rio have any is pointless, because either way, he wins. So she moves two fingers inside her mouth while staring in his eyes, making sure to push them in and out suggestively, hopefully reminding him of what it felt like to fuck her throat. She lets the saliva drip from her mouth, tracing her wet fingers over her body, tweaking a nipple, then the next, dipping down, down, down, until she pushes them inside of her with a grunt.

His mouth gapes, a quiet whine leaving his throat as he watches her fuck herself onto her fingers, her body writhing in pleasure. She’s never had anyone swallow her whole like that before, with eyes so dark and burning. 

“Yeah, just like that,” he mutters, the sound of his balls slapping against Rhea’s body making her hot. 

“Look at her, look at her spreading her lil’ pussy, look at how wet she is,” he purrs in Rhea’s ear, voice strained with exertion. Rhea looks up at her, taking in her fingers sliding into herself, and lets out a string of curse words.

“She’s so needy,” he pants, sneer on his face, but he can’t drag his eyes away from her movements.

Rhea starts coming, loud moans dragging out more and more, until she’s screaming, eyes clenched shut. Rio keeps fucking into her, Beth moving her fingers to her clit to rub herself to completion quick and fast, knowing he’s not gonna last long, but it’s too late, she can’t keep up with him—he fills Rhea’s pussy with a hoarse moan. 

He pulls out of her, giving her ass a smack, making Rhea giggle. The gesture strikes Beth as oddly fond. She moves her fingers from her clit at the reminder—she’s not part of this history. She closes her legs, suddenly too self-conscious. It makes Rio tut, eyes steadily on hers. 

“Mmm, I needed that.” Rhea sounds breathless, blissful, as she lets her body sink into the mattress.

Rio gets up immediately, stalking towards Beth with big strides. Without any warning he hoists her body up by her thighs, carrying her to bed, eyes on her face the whole time.

It’s hard not to gaze up at him with expectation, excitement. He can’t just let her have it, though, immediately ready to mock her. “Come on, we all know you’re desperate for it,” he taunts, reading the want on her face. If Rhea was right—something she isn’t clear on yet—his urge to mock her must be retaliation.

He tugs at her shoulder, moving her flat on her back, pushing against her knees ‘till they’re up, legs spread wide, giving him a clear view of her dripping cunt. She feels exposed, raw, and not just because he’s staring right at her fluttering pussy lips, witnessing just how much she wants this, wants him, but because it’s _him_ , because he’s been holding her attraction to him against her since day dot, ready to use it like a weapon whenever the opportunity strikes. Even when he’s hard and aching for her.

She can’t let him have that, can’t let him have all of it, can’t let him see it, so she turns her attention to a fucked-out Rhea who’s nestled into some pillows at the head of the bed. She’s a vision, one Beth hasn’t studied enough, so she suddenly has the urge to come and worship her. If it wasn’t for the man lying between her legs right now, she’d be doing that to Rhea. She realizes that’s not so difficult to manage. 

“I want you to sit on my face,” she tells her, finally admitting to herself how long she’s been thinking about _that_ , too. Rhea perks up at that, grinning at her.

“Okay,” is all she says, before making her way over.

“You can wait,” Beth tells Rio, eyes glued to the sway of Rhea’s tits as she crawls towards her. He gives her pussy a smack, making her yelp and lift up immediately.

“Nah, you gonna soak my face while you suck my cum outta her pussy.”

The high keen leaving her mouth probably gives away too much, shows her hand, but she’s only human—nothing sounds hotter than what he just suggested. He looks up at her with a smirk, daring her to complain. She stares at him, mouth gaping, before surrendering, sinking back into the mattress. 

Rhea bends down to give her a quick kiss, then turns around, getting into position while Rio blows on her pussy. It makes her clench, earning her a laugh. It’s a rich sound, this time without a mocking bite to it. She clenches again at the thought of what that man can do, knowing he’ll give her what she needs.

The sight of Rhea’s ass coming down to sit on her face is almost too much for her to handle. Beth glides her hands over the soft skin of her thighs, wrapping them around the smooth flesh, fingers gripping, before she tugs her down while simultaneously diving in, licking a straight line from her clit to her entrance. She’s missed this so much, missed the feeling of having a pussy in her face, ready to devour.

She doesn’t hold back, immediately flicking her tongue against her clit, not letting up, not even when Rio starts biting hickeys in her thighs, leaving her squirming with anticipation. When he finally licks her slit, she’s moaning, pressing into Rhea’s cunt like it’s gonna save her. He gets his tongue inside of her, tasting her, licking her juices, while Rhea is panting above her, the moans slipping out of her mouth increasing in volume. 

Sucking their combined juices out of her pussy, Beth has never felt so electric with want, thrumming with desire and something burning, maybe jealousy, maybe reverence, she’s not sure. She wonders if Rhea’s staring down at Rio, maybe looking into his eyes while he eats Beth’s pussy, licking his way inside of her so greedily. She wonders if they’re silently communicating, concocting more plans to drive her absolutely insane with lust, but then he starts sucking on her clit and she’s involuntarily bucking her hips, her knees trembling, fucking her tongue inside Rhea and tasting her, tasting _him_ , and she’s already so close from watching them fuck—it’s too much, the combined sensations of Rio’s ministrations and the musky, appealing taste of Rhea paired with his cum sending her straight to her orgasm. 

Her body is shaking, she is a mess as she comes apart under Rhea, Rio not letting up as he sucks his clit into his mouth, lapping at her with so much vigor she feels her legs tremble, eager sounds leaving her mouth, moaning straight into Rhea’s pussy. 

She can feel Rio grin against her cunt, but she’s too lost, and then Rhea starts clenching, her voice getting louder, and with a high-pitched call of her name, she cums all over Beth’s face. She happily laps up the remnants of her orgasm, humming pleased while Rio gives her one last lick before pressing a kiss to her stomach.

Rhea slowly moves off of her, and she watches the swell of her ass as she dips. She can’t help but lean forward and bite into her ass softly, making Rhea yelp.

They shuffle around until she’s more or less on top of Rhea, her hair mussed, her upper lip still damp with sweat and Rhea’s juices. She giggles into Rhea’s shoulder. The gleam in Rhea’s eyes paired with her uneven breathing give her the urge to press little kisses into her shoulder, so she gives in, just drunk enough not to care how silly the gesture is. It elicits a delightfully breathless laugh from Rhea, so she does it again, and again, until somebody tugs on her hair from behind.

She turns around to look at their little intruder, taking in the slickness on his beard, the fire in his eyes. 

“What do I gotta do to get one?”

She smiles. “You have to wait your turn.” She turns back to face Rhea, diving in closer to slide a tongue inside her mouth. The moan leaving Rhea’s mouth makes her body light up, and she’s can’t suppress her own when she feels two large hands firmly grab her ass. Rio starts massaging her, rubbing circles on both her cheeks as she pants in Rhea’s mouth, kissing her enthusiastically as their tits press together.

Suddenly her body is lifted off the mattress, Rio crawling underneath her on his back, placing a possessive arm around her waist. She makes a protesting sound as his shuffling forces her to break the kiss, but he simply rearranges her body on top of his, and, with a cocky smirk, tells them to continue.

Rhea scoffs. “Is this really necessary?”

“Just tryin’ to get a better vantage point, darlin’,” he replies, pressing his lips to Beth’s skin. Rhea grins.

“Okay, somebody does _not_ like not getting any attention.” The delight in her eyes makes Beth move back into her, taking her bottom lip in her mouth. God, she’s a good kisser, her lips so soft, her tongue so addictive.

Rio persistently works his way all over her, sucking hickeys in her breasts, her stomach, anywhere he can reach, softly rubbing his hands over her body in a surprisingly calming gesture, while she sinks into the softness of Rhea’s lips.

She breaks away after a minute, declaring she wants more booze. “You’re so bratty,” Rio mumbles underneath her, but Rhea sends her an indulging smile, pecking her lips again. 

“Whatever you want, baby.” 

Beth blushes fiercely, sure Rhea is making fun of her, but the nickname melts her a little anyway. There’s a rumble coming from Rio’s chest. He squeezes her waist, demanding her attention again. She looks down at him, taking in the pout, the hungry look in his eyes, and it shouldn’t surprise her, how quickly he surges up and sucks a nipple into his mouth while staring at her.

Rhea starts laughing. “Look who’s bratty now. Could you be any worse at sharing?” She shakes her head, getting up to retrieve the bottle of bourbon, making Beth’s eyes shoot up from the brat who’s got his greedy mouth on her tits. She whines, pawing at Rhea wordlessly until she gets it, and presses back in for a kiss, and another.

Beth sends her a pout when she does let go, taking a few steps away from the bed. She leaves the room with laughter, leaving Beth to deal with the Rio situation. 

She gazes back down on him, taking in his now-closed eyes, suckling away at her nipples. “Can’t get enough of you,” he sighs, before pressing his face to her chest. When she feels his teeth on her breast, she sets her nails in his skin, scratching at his bicep.

She crawls down his body, moving her hands to clasp his face between both palms, tugging him away from her chest. She leans in, hovering over his lips. There’s a crinkle to his eyes that melts her a little. He tries to kiss her, moving up, but she tuts. 

“You didn’t wait your turn.”

His hands cradling her ass, his eyes staring up at her, Beth can’t fully process how this night came to be. He sends her a deceptively pleading look, complete with that frustrating, faux-begging pout of his. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he rumbles, eyes half-lidded. She swallows. Maybe something’s wrong with her, that it gets her so hot. He shakes his head, moving an elbow to sit up a little, moving further into her space.

“Nah, you ain’t baby,” he states, a steady hand gripping at her jaw. She frowns, can feel her bottom lip jut out further in protest. He moves his lips to hers, and right before they meet, sighs her name into her mouth instead.

It makes her gasp, the reverence in his voice, and he gladly takes the opportunity to lick and bite his way into her mouth. She whines, knowing she’s gonna let this man have his wicked way with her, knowing it’s gonna cost her later.

It doesn’t take long before he’s got them flipped, leaning over her with his forearms on both sides of her face, only to tongue inside her mouth again at a ravaging pace. The feel of his tongue makes her dizzy, the scratch of his beard on her face making her body pulse. She moans into his mouth and he greedily laps up the sound.

She jerks away when she feels the bed dip, but he chases her lips again with a grunt, setting his teeth in her already swollen bottom lip. Rhea’s delighted cackle fills the air, and Beth finds herself relieved that Rhea is amused by his antics, not annoyed. She’s still not sure how they can do this, how they can be this okay with each other, with her, to share this—to share _her_. He’s so pushy, and she’s so calm and collected, both so into it, so ready for her, so attuned to each other but so focused on Beth. She’s not sure how this night ever happened, but damn it if she doesn’t thank her lucky stars for her drunken blurting out of what’s been on her mind for weeks. 

Beth tries to move away again, and this time he lets her, instead settling his lips on her neck, making a pleased noise as he sucks a hickey there. She turns to Rhea, taking in her bruised lips and tussled hair, and her mouth falls open, and not just because Rio’s found a particularly sensitive spot by her ear. She’s staring up at her, knowing there’s nothing she’s gonna deny that woman. From the way her lips curl up, she can tell Rhea knows it, too.

“Bourbon?” She shakes the bottle at her, tugging a hand at Rio’s shoulder to pull him back from Beth. He gives in, finally giving her some breathing space. Beth races up, wasting no time to pull Rhea’s face to hers, kissing her enthusiastically. She hears Rio groan, muttering something or the other about getting defeated, but she decides she’s had enough of his unwillingness to share. 

Rhea laughs into her mouth, letting her have her fill before pressing a hand to her chest, and, in a gesture very similar to the one she used on Rio, pushing her away.

“You, my friend, have an obsession.”

“You just look so good,” she pouts in return, batting her eyes at her. Rhea shakes her head, looking away from her to Rio with a sigh.

“I kinda get it now.” 

He smirks, wrapping one of his big hands around Beth’s naked thigh while nodding to the bourbon in Rhea’s hands.

“I’ll drink to that.”


	2. Chapter 2

She figured that would be the end of it. Sure, they drank some more, laughed some more, swapped some kisses—mostly her and Rhea, while Rio sulked a little to the side, muttering to himself about something or the other, but then Rhea perked up with something she wanted to try, and, well— 

That’s how she finds herself on her knees, leaning towards a standing Rio who is facing the bed, tracing the veins of his forearm with her tongue, completely enthralled, while he strokes the hair out of her face.

“Look who’s feelin’ needy.” 

Her eyes shoot up at him, body frozen into place. “Is it you?” 

The melodic sound of Rhea’s laugh behind her makes her smirk. It doesn’t take long before she hears the tell-tale sound of lube opening coming from that side of the room, even though she assured her she was still wet enough from their combined ministrations for her to not have to bother.

“I kinda like seeing you like this,” Rhea teases, moving behind Beth, lining up the strap. “She’s on her knees for you, but you’ll always be the one begging for more.” 

Rio cocks a brow. “Last I heard, she’s the one gagging for it.” 

Beth moans underneath him, their conversation—the insinuation—enough to get her dripping wet, so she quickly gets her mouth on Rio’s dick, licking over the head to get him there, too.

The little grunt that it elicits has her clenching, and she’s reveling in the heavy feeling of him on her tongue. It’s been so long since she’s had him in her mouth, it almost makes her want to stop and take in this moment fully.

It’s not a given, her enthusiasm for giving _oral pleasure_ when there’s a penis involved, but right now she wants his dick in her mouth more than anything else, wants to watch him fall apart all because of her, wants to fucking worship that fat cock like it’s her job.

Rhea presses a hand to her shoulder and slowly pushes in, easing into it at a relaxed pace, trying to get a feeling for it. Beth arches her back, basking in the feeling of finally having something bigger than her fingers inside of her. 

She picks up the pace while Beth starts sucking in earnest, remembering how he likes it sloppy. The tip hits the back of her throat and she gags a little, Rio moaning above her while he moves a hand to cradle her head. 

“Give it to her good, she can take it.” His voice is hoarse, broken, no doubt remembering how fast he drilled into her their first time in that dirty bar bathroom, how she begged for _hard_ and _fast_ and _more_ , needing more of him inside of her. 

His eyes are on Rhea’s while Beth is on all fours before him, Rhea pushing faster inside of her pussy as she chokes a little on Rio’s dick. His grunts become louder and louder as he takes in the sight before him with greedy eyes, watching Rhea slam into her cunt with admirable determination.

“You love this, don’t you,” she pants above her, snapping her hips, pushing into Beth with no mercy, “getting her all wet and needy, thinking you’re in control.” 

Beth swallows around his dick, making his eyes flicker down at her for a brief moment, before returning to his ex, watching her tits sway with every thrust. He shakes his head.

“I am in control.” 

Beth sucks harder, wanting to prove him wrong.

“Yeah? You think so?” Rhea chuckles. “She’s alive, isn’t she?”

Rio grunts, pushing his dick further down her throat so she starts gagging, as if to punish her for his own desire for her, and his loss of control makes her moan, the fury in his eyes lighting her up inside. She blinks up at him, staring him in the eyes, and it doesn’t take long before he’s choking out a string of curse words, pulling himself out of her mouth, only to blow his load all over her face, watching in rapture as the ropes of cum land on her lips, her cheeks, in her hair.

Rhea laughs. It has a slightly mean edge to it, one that has Beth clenching, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Rio being teased by someone who knows him so well. She lets out a gasp when Rhea fucks her harder, hitting the spot over and over.

“You love it too, don’t you? You love seeing him like this,” she pants, voice strained with exertion. “You want him. You shot him but you want him,” she reminds her, drilling into her without letting up.

“Yes,” she admits, peering up at Rio, watching the half-smirk, the hooded eyes, the open mouth. There’s no one like him. She wants the sight of him like this imprinted on her brain forever.

Rhea pushes harder, faster, and it doesn’t come as a surprise to anyone in the room that Beth comes with her mouth open wide, tears escaping the corners of her eyes, his cum still on her face, moaning deliriously, without her eyes straying even for one moment from his.

Afterwards, she finds back her breath, her bearings, coming down from her high with her cheek pressed into a pillow. Rhea is at her back, one arm curled around her, softly tracing patterns on her skin in a way that makes her flush, Rio lying on his back in front of her. He’s got his half-lidded eyes on her face, taking in her exhausted state of bliss. 

He slowly moves a hand up, pushing a strand of hair out of her face with his pinky in a gesture so familiar, another tear escapes her eye. He watches in fascination as it rolls down her face in silence, making no movement to stop it. It feels too intimate, just between the two of them, her eyes fluttering closed. 

There’s so much she wants to say to him. So much she wants to ask. Not for the first time does she wonder how she ended up here, in between these two people, who share so much history, yet she gets to be a part of this somehow.

Suddenly she sits up, gasping, her hair messy, Rio’s cum still on her face, the startling realization so heavy and urgent in her gut her eyes become like saucers. She turns around so she can face the pair of them, watching Rio move an arm behind his head, looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world, while Rhea tilts her head in curiosity.

“Oh my God,” she starts. “Where is Marcus?”

There’s a beat of silence.

“You’re kidding.”

Beth stares at Rhea with incredulity in her eyes. 

“No,” she emphasizes, looking from one to the other, her body tight.

Rhea and Rio share a look—then burst into laughter.

“ _Oh my God, where is Marcus?_ ” Rio mimics, voice high, crinkles by his eyes, his body doubling over . 

“I cannot believe this,” Rhea wheezes, voice breathless. “Did you actually think we just fucked you ‘till you were crying a mere wall away from our seven-year-old?” 

“Damn, just when I thought this night couldn’t get any better,” Rio chuckles, burying his face in his hands. 

“I mean, to be fair, I did fuck her ‘till she was crying a mere wall away from her husband, so this one doesn’t really have a good grasp on reality when she’s gettin’ her shit wrecked,” he adds to Beth’s horror, only to start laughing again.

Rhea tilts an eyebrow at that, whistling. 

“Guess that’s enough to power you through bad sex with your husband in an attempt to get pregnant at forty-two?”

Silence dawns onto the room. 

“You what?” Rio asks, voice dark, jaw locked. 

She sighs. “Can we not do this right now?”

The following silence bites. 

“Can’t believe you’re still with that guy,” he mutters after a minute, eyebrows drawn, tension back in his body like he didn’t just cum all over her face.

“We have a family,” she starts her familiar refrain.

“Yeah? So do we.” 

Beth looks away. 

“I can’t afford a divorce.”

It’s quiet.

“How much?” It’s softer now, his voice, but no less tense.

“How much, what?”

“How much d’you need? Gimme a number.” 

Her eyes widen.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not—you’re not _buying me a divorce_ , Rio.”

She meets his eyes, feeling scorched by the heat she finds. 

“Watch me.” The determination in his voice lights her aflame. 

She swallows.

“Rio,” she whispers, because he can’t be serious, he can’t make this gesture, he can’t—he can’t. He just stares at her, relentless fire and all.

He moves a hand to her face, pushing her hair out of her face again, taking her in with a mouth slightly gaping, and she can feel herself fall in it.

“Think about it.”

She nods quietly. Her eyes flicker to Rhea’s, trying to gauge how she’s taking this exchange, nervous to have all her insides on display. What a mess of feelings to spill in the middle of—of a threesome. Is this night real?

All Rhea does is send her a small smile, something in her look determined and settled. 

“Now what,” Beth sighs, not meeting their eyes, assuming it’s time for her to find her clothes and make her way back home. There’s only so much time she gets to spend in heaven unpunished.

Rhea hums, suddenly moving into her space, kissing her fiercely. Then she hovers near her face with a smile that promises her no good.

“I think you two need to spend some time together.”

The suggestion makes them both sputter, aiming for that familiar denial they always cloak themselves in when it comes to their situation.

“Oh, you do, huh?” Rio tries and fails to play it casual.

“Yes. Don’t worry, I’ll supervise. I think you two need a chaperone.” She gives them a big smile, grinning up at them with confidence. She quickly moves in to peck Rio on the lips, then moves away from the bed.

She crashes down on the chair Beth occupied not too long ago, looking at them expectantly.

Beth meets Rio’s eyes, hers big, his fiery. He crawls towards her, slowly, giving her enough time to change directions. She doesn’t move, very much pinned into place by the intensity of his gaze, but she feels her mouth open on its own accord.

His eyes flicker down to the movement, and it doesn’t take long before he’s kissing her thoroughly, grabbing her jaw with one of his big hands. He devours her with so much urgency, starts pressing kisses in her neck, on her cheek, cleaning the remnants of his cum off her face with his tongue.

He pulls back after a while, his hands roaming over her body, lighting up her veins, getting her thrumming with anticipation and lust.

“I’m gonna eat your pussy again.”

She gulps her next breath, spreading her legs on instinct, welcoming the prospect of the expert movements of his tongue inside her pussy, when he tuts.

“Nah, I want you to ride my face, want your ass in my face,” he says with look so heated she feels her cheeks redden, not for the first time that night.

“Rio,” she starts, no idea where she’s going. Does he really want her to—

“Come on, darlin’, get up,” he grunts, a deep rumble coming from his insides, “wanna taste you again.”

She glances at Rhea, who’s already moving a finger into her pussy. The view is so good she can’t keep in a moan. 

Rio slowly pushes her off the bed, shuffling until he’s on his back, his head between her legs near the edge of the mattress. He glances up at her, licking his lips.

“Come take a seat,” he croons, quirking an eyebrow at her, wrapping his hands around her thighs to gently but persistently pull her down.

She grips the ends of the chair Rhea sits on to keep her balance, meeting her eyes as she lowers her pussy onto his face, the first touch of his tongue on her clit making her gasp. She tentatively starts to move, rubbing herself all over his face, his beard, the sensations enough to get her trembling with oversensitivity.

“Mmm, I love this needy lil’ pussy of yours,” he says, making the blush stand out on her cheeks even more, before diving right back in, spearing her open on his tongue. The high keen that leaves her mouth makes her bite her lips, trying to keep the sound in.

His hands are so big, practically obscene, gripping on her thighs as she rides his face. Rhea sits in her chair, her legs spread, a finger rubbing furiously at her clit.

“You two are such idiots,” she mutters, dipping a finger inside of her pussy.

Beth whines at the squelching sound Rhea makes, fucking herself on her fingers, so she rides his face faster, rubbing her cunt all over his beard. He moans loudly, the sound pulsating through her, sending her closer to her orgasm.

The feel of his tongue inside her licking away at her pussy is so good that she struggles to keep her eyes open, overwhelmed but not wanting to miss out on the sight of Rhea with her legs spread wide open, cunt on display, hungry look in her eyes. Rio is happily lapping at her clit while she loses all sense of composure, trying with all her might to stay upright. 

“I can’t believe I’m getting involved with such—” Rhea’s voice trails off when Beth squirts all over Rio’s face, and Beth honestly doesn’t know who gets louder, her or Rhea, gasping at the sight of her drenching his face, fucking herself faster and faster, only to come with a scream. 

“Fuck,” Rio grunts under her, and one glance at his wet face makes her whimper again. 

She all but crashes down, her legs too weak to hold her up anymore after an orgasm that deep, and he seems to recognize what she needs before she can even voice it.

“Come here,” he orders, tugging at her until she lets herself fall backwards onto him, onto the bed. He quickly rolls over and presses his soaked beard to her neck. She can smell her own juices on his face, the scent and his closeness making her eyelids flutter.

“Are you finally gonna fuck me,” she breathes, delirious with her need for him. He presses a kiss to her lips, sighing softly into her mouth.

“That what you want? Want me inside of you, huh? You’ve been gagging for it all night, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” she confesses, “Rio, please. I need you, I need you.”

“Mmm, I don’t know. Maybe I don’t wanna give it to you just yet.”

He starts rubbing the back of her neck with a hand, cradling her face with the other. He kisses her again, letting their tongues melt together with ease, but she can’t shake this urgent need for him.

She whines his name, convinced she’ll fall apart if he denies her any longer.

His mouth gapes, his breath comes faster, and then he’s roaming a hand over her body again, pushing two fingers into her cunt without warning.

“You want it? I’ll give it to you,” he pants, eyes tracking her face, then zeroing in on what he’s doing to her pussy. “I’ll give you anything you want.”

“Please,” she begs, all sense of dignity lost in the haze of lust he’s clouding her with.

“Shh, I got you,” he coos, rubbing her sensitive clit.

“Please Rio, just fuck me, just fuck me, I can’t take it anymore,” she cries, “please just—just— _take_ me.”

“Fuck,” he grunts, taking his fingers out of her cunt, replacing them with the head of his cock. “You ready for me?”

She doesn’t hesitate, wrapping her legs around his body, pulling him as close as she can manage in her weakened, post-orgasmic state.

“Please,” she repeats, surrendering to her neediness, feeling so naked with her want for him so out in the open, so clear for him to see, so clear for Rhea to observe.

He starts pushing in, relief filling her with him like an ocean of sorts. The slight burn of him stretching her only serves to make her feel more vibrant with energy. He sighs her name with a reverence she doesn’t dare read into, but it makes her rake her nails over his skin anyway, sinking them into the back of his neck.

“Fuck me,” she pants again.

“I gotchu, baby,” he mumbles, looming over her on his elbows, slamming his hips into hers with no warning.

“I thought—I wasn’t—baby,” she chokes out, meeting his thrusts with an eagerness and energy she didn’t expect to possess after—what, four orgasms? 

He pushes into her again and again, grunting above her. “I changed my mind,” he replies, teeth clenched, body taut.

She moans at his next thrust when he hits a particularly sensitive part of her, her eyes rolling back in her head. She’s not too far gone to register his words, though.

“Since when do you change— _oh_ —your— _fuck_ , that feels—right there, right there, _yes_ , fuck me— _fuck_ , Rio—your mind?”

He keeps snapping his hips, hands roaming all over her body, meeting her eyes.

“You make me do a lotta stupid shit,” he answers before diving in to kiss and suck at her neck, mouth at her tits. She doesn’t like how unaffected he sounds while she comes apart under him, so she starts clawing at his skin, using her nails, wanting him to lose control.

She takes in the fluttering of his lashes, the slacking of his lips, and before she knows what’s happening, he’s got a broad hand underneath her ass and he’s hauling her up, moving her until she’s sitting upright in his lap, fully impaled on his cock.

She starts moving, not sure what inspired his position change or how she feels about it, until he gets his hands on her hips and pulls her down onto him with each thrust and he’s so deep inside of her she wails.

“Fuck, Rio— _fuck_ —you make me feel so—so—,” she cries out, not sure how to form sentences at this point.

“Yeah? Tell me,” he urges, eyes glued to her tits. “Tell me and I’ll make you cum so good, baby.” 

“Alive,” she cries. Alive, alive, _alive_. 

Alive when he drills into her, alive when she bounces on his dick, alive with his eyes dragging over her like she’s something special. Alive, because _he’s_ alive, she didn’t kill him, he lives another day to absolutely ravage her with his ministrations, she lives another day to take it, to reciprocate, to try and make him feel the way she does.

“Elizabeth,” he groans, fucking into her body with a strength and stubbornness she has come to recognize characterizes him as a lover, pumping into her as she topples, trips, falls face first over the edge.

She feels him spurt inside her, and fuck if she hasn’t missed that feeling, the sensation of him filling up her insides making her sink into his body all boneless and content while she softly whines.

He immediately cradles her face in his massive hands, kisses her with a passion that has her shuddering out her next breath, and she _knows_ —can’t deny it any longer—he feels alive with her, too.

Slowly lifting off of him, she struggles not to crash down on the mattress right away, all the energy so expertly fucked out of her body. He tugs her closer to him, enveloping her in his arms, and it takes her a minute to realize he’s—he’s _hugging_ her. Like he wants her close, closer. Like he hasn’t had enough, even though he was just inside of her, even though she can feel his seed trickle out of her cunt.

They shuffle around on the bed until she’s lying in his arms, tethered by the heat of his sweaty body plastered against hers.

“Now you broke me,” she sighs happily into his chest. She feels the rumble of his laughter, the sound enough to overwhelm her with the intensity of the night she thought was impossible. 

Her body jerks when she feels the mattress dip, finally remembering that Rhea just witnessed the extent of her want for him. Rio tightens his hold on her, clearing his throat.

“Not gonna say anything?” he asks after a silence. Beth peers up at him, not sure what to make of his words, his tone. He’s looking at Rhea with skepticism on his features. 

Rhea just shakes her head.

“No, I’m gonna let you have this.”

His eyes flicker back to hers, and there’s something— _something_ in them, something she’s scared to name, but something she can feel nonetheless, from how he’s got her pressed to his chest, the one covered with scars she gave him. Something palpable in his look, heavy in his brown eyes, making her sink and float at once.

She knows full well that if she were a good person, she would find her clothes and leave, untangle herself from these people she’s so enraptured by. But Beth is not a good person. So she closes her eyes, buries her face in his chest, and floats while sinking deep.

There’s a moment, somewhere between the sun hitting her eyes and the stirring of one too many legs tangled in Rhea’s sheets, when she’s not fully awake yet and she is convinced she’s at home and about to get ambushed by several of her children begging for French toast. It’s not until she registers that she’s not lying on an air mattress and in fact, naked and _aching_ that all of last night comes jutting back into her mind, small bursts of sensations and words and feelings jabbing at her brain while a dull something that tastes of hangover swells harder.

Right. Bourbon. Rhea was right, it _is_ appalling, especially when it makes your head ache furiously while you’re trying to figure out if you really let the man you shot thrice cum inside of you while his baby mama watched.

Said baby mama is the first person she sees when she finally opens her unwilling eyes, finding her in a seemingly equal state of wakefulness and undress. She’s breathtaking, every bit the vision waking slowly in the early morning light as she was last night in the throes of pleasure, body trembling, mouth gaping.

“Mmm, good morning,” Rhea hums, pressing in for a kiss. The smile she sends Beth leaves her with a distinct sense of gratitude and that familiar amazement that always sticks to her whenever she’s around Rhea. She kisses her back, gladly, happy to have Rhea’s mouth on hers again. 

Rhea pulls back with a grin.

“So, last night was fun.” 

Her lips curl up at Rhea’s devious tone. She glances at the naked shape of Rio, still fast asleep with his legs tangled up in Rhea’s sheets at the other end of the bed. The scratch marks on his chest make her blush. 

She can’t believe they had sex last night. She can’t believe how _into_ it he was. Nothing could have prepared her for last night—just remembering the sound of Rhea’s screams and how she came all over Beth’s face forces her to take a steadying breath.

“It was,” she agrees.

“Watching you two together was so hot.” 

Rhea’s eyes move all over her body, zeroing in on her tits, the hickeys littered all over her skin, thanks to Rio’s insatiable quest.

“Yeah? You liked watching us?”

“Mm-mm. You’re both fucking crazy, and unfortunately I’m very into it.”

Beth laughs at that, letting her head hit the pillow, arching her back with a stretch. She lets out a moan, feeling her body ache, thanks to Rio pounding her into the mattress and Rhea’s equally enthusiastic use of her strap-on. 

Her eyes snap back to Rhea when she hears a sharp intake of breath.

“No fair,” Rhea sighs, reaching out to trace the curve of her body from her hips to her breasts. Then she sits up, leaving the warmth of the bed.

“I’ll be back,” is all she says while Beth watches her leave, taking in the curve of her ass.

When the door closes, she sits up against the headboard, turning her eyes to the man lying next to her.

He’s so beautiful. The sharp lines of his face stand out with the sunlight peering in from the window, his lashes so obscenely long, his lips so plump, looking every bit as kissable in his slumber as they did last night.

She sighs, happy and sated at the memory of his grunts as he pushed into her, remembering how good he felt inside of her, how much she’d needed that, how he had her mewling so quickly. She swears she feels her pussy twitch at the memory.

It makes her wonder what last night was, exactly. Closure? Goodbye? Incredibly poorly executed revenge? Drifting asleep in his arms sure didn’t feel like a punishment, unless—

Unless him tearing it away the next day is her actual punishment. 

Her pulse quickens when she considers the possibility, trying to predict what mood he’ll wake up in. Will he make her leave, send her home while he stays naked in bed with the woman he has a family with? Will he take a shower and tell her to go, not unlike she did way back when Dean had made her carve and jab with a knife that went both ways?

Rhea returns to the bedroom and immediately joins them on the bed again, this time sprawling out horizontally, resting her back on Beth’s thighs while her feet unapologetically shove against Rio’s. He stirs a little, puffing a breath out in a sound that’s almost a grunt, but his face is slack, an ease to his body that tells her he’s still asleep.

Beth starts tracing Rhea’s face, feels her fears fade to the background as she gets a little mesmerized at the softness of her cheeks, taking in the bright eyes that peer up at her with curiosity.

“You love him, don’t you?”

Her eyes move back to Rio in a reflex, raking over the scars on his chest, the tattoos, the lines of him. Is she that obvious?

“Yeah,” she breathes out softly, voice barely above a whisper. “It’s unfortunate,” she adds after a silence, looking at Rhea again. 

Rhea sends her a smile.

“No, it’s not. Unfortunate would be loving him while he doesn’t love you back.” 

Beth shakes her head. “I don’t know why you keep insisting he feels anything towards me. Anything positive, that is.” 

“Were you not here last night?” Rhea sits up on her elbows. “Do you not see how he keeps… orbiting around you? He literally can’t stop touching you, can’t stop looking at you. That man is a fool for you, in a hundred different ways.”

She chuckles dryly. “I mean, he almost died because of you and he’s still here, begging for your pussy.”

Beth feels her mouth twitch at the memory. But then again— 

“He was begging for yours, too. He wanted you first, remember?”

Rhea laughs. “Babe. You can’t really be this stupid.”

“What?”

Rhea raises up from her elbows, gives her a peck on the lips.

“He tries to deny it. Downplay it. Obviously, it’s been working up until now, since you’re acting like this is new information, but my God, that man is so loud,” she laughs. “He wants you just as badly as you want him. Trust me. It would be painful to watch, if it wasn’t for how incredibly hot it is to see all that pent-up frustration and longing in action. I think I died a little last night. When you squirted all over his face?” 

She mimics her eyes rolling back in her head, letting out a groan that makes Beth wet her lips. 

“So hot,” she puffs out, giving Beth a big smile, before sinking down again.

“Last night was hot,” she agrees after a minute, choosing not to engage with the rest of Rhea’s words.

“Mm-mm.”

“I liked tasting you,” she admits, letting her eyes rake over Rhea’s naked body, taking in her pebbled nipples, the legs for days, the tempting sight of her pussy. 

She slowly moves her hand to Rhea’s cunt, trying to gauge her reaction. She gives her a miniscule nod, eyes not wavering from her face as they both moan at Beth’s first touch. She’s so wet already, it has Beth’s mouth gaping. She dips in a finger, moves it to her mouth to taste.

Rhea starts kissing the skin of Beth’s stomach, making her way up with noisy, wet kisses, as Beth moves her finger into Rhea’s pussy, delighting in the squelching sound it produces. She pumps her finger in and out as Rhea sighs happily. They’re both still so obviously fucked out from last night, happy to take their time for some easy morning sex.

She lazily drags a finger over Rhea’s folds, exerting slight pressure on her clit, starting a languid drag of circles on it. Rhea finds her breasts with her lips, mouthing at her nipples. It doesn’t take long before Rhea is suckling noisily on her tits while she purrs above her, loving the heated look Rhea sends her as she toys with her clit.

“Fuck,” Rhea mutters, pulling back from her nipple only to move to the next while Beth picks up the pace. Feeling the slickness of her cunt, the delicious sensation of Rhea sucking on her nipples, Beth’s mouth turns dry.

She hears someone curse behind her, but she can’t drag her eyes away from Rhea, moving between what she’s doing to her pussy and Rhea’s sucking and licking and biting of her chest and stiff nipples.

“Now this is a sight.” 

Rio’s voice is hoarse with lust and the early hour, but she refuses to turn around and meet his gaze. She can feel him move, looming over her shoulder, dragging his chin over her skin. He presses a kiss to her shoulder, a gesture that has her close her eyes for a moment, before they flutter back open. 

She works two fingers inside of Rhea, her thumb working circles on her clit, while leaning into his body. Rhea pants, dragging her teeth over Beth’s nipple, struggling to keep her eyes open, while Rio starts stroking her arm, nosing into her neck, humming quietly.

It doesn’t take long before Rhea keens, begging her not to stop. She keeps at it, not changing her rhythm, fucking Rhea’s pussy with her fingers while rubbing her clit, enjoying the feeling of Rhea coming apart, the silky wetness of her pussy, and the sweet, bordering on shy kisses Rio is pressing to her neck.

Rhea starts to scream when her orgasm hits her, and isn’t that one of the best discoveries she has made last night, just how _loud_ Rhea can get? Beth hadn’t pegged her for a screamer, but she’s not even twenty-four hours in and she’s already hooked. 

“Fuck,” Rhea sighs, coming down from her high, slowly sinking back into the mattress. Beth grins at her.

“Feel good?”

Rhea smacks her calf. “Yes, you tease. I hate you.” 

She giggles, smiling when Rio wraps his arms around her properly. She leans back against him, tilting her head to the ceiling, sighing.

“Mmm, how did you sleep,” she asks him without a thought. It takes her a while to realize that that’s not—that’s not something they do, she doesn’t ask him those kinds of questions. Her eyes widen, her body tensing.

To her surprise he presses another kiss to her neck. “I slept just fine, darlin’. Feelin’ a lil’ left out though.”

She doesn’t even have to look at him to know he’s pouting. Rhea meets her eyes with a knowing look, opening her mouth to no doubt call them out on their bullshit, when Beth gasps. With all his tugging and moving, Rio has draped himself all over her back, so she can feel his hardness pressing against her. He grins at the sound he managed to elicit, moving in to suck on her ear.

“So?” she asks when his words fully register in her brain, not wanting him to have even a semblance of the upper hand.

“So? So I wanna participate,” he responds, sounding amused. “Gonna let me? I’ll make it good for you, I promise.” 

“Who says we need you for that?” she bites back, smiling.

He continues mouthing at her neck, nibbling a little. The feeling of his teeth on her skin has her moaning softly, and she’s embarrassed how easily he has her weak in the knees. She opens her eyes, barely registering that she closed them in the first place, and looks at Rhea.

Rhea, who sits up and crowds into her space, immediately kissing her fiercely, tonguing into her mouth. 

“Never said you needed me,” he mumbles. “You _want_ me.”

Rhea breaks the kiss with a laugh, moving a thumb to trace her bottom lip. 

“I don’t know how you put up with him.”

“Me neither.”

“I’m right though,” he insists, biting her neck.

“Fine. Show us, then. Show us how much you think I want you. Show us how useful you can be.”

He laughs, warm and easy. “I can do that.”

“Good.”

“Good,” he parrots back, moving a hand to her slick folds. He curses when he feels how wet she is, using his thick fingers to spread her slickness around. He slips two fingers inside her with no resistance, nosing into her neck again. She can feel the pleased rumble of his chest when he finds a good place to sink his teeth into her skin.

“Clearly you’ve learned nothing last night, since you still don’t know how to share,” Rhea comments, giving Beth a sweet peck on the lips. 

Rio grins, takes his fingers out of her pussy, earning him a soft whine. He swiftly moves around on the bed, tugging her into his lap. He croons a finger—wet with _her_ —towards Rhea.

“Come sit on my face,” he orders when his head hits the pillow. When Rhea raises a brow at his tone, he gives her a gloating smile. 

“That way you can touch her while she rides me.”

“Oh, she’ll ride you, huh?” Rhea asks.

“Mm-mm,” he purrs back, “look at her. She wants to.”

Beth swallows, feeling the weight of their combined looks redden her cheeks. It’s—she’s—he doesn’t just get to be right about everything. She doesn’t want him to just—order her around. But then she glances down at his dick, hard as a rock and leaking precum, and it’s a little too salivating a sight to properly hide how much she likes his suggestion.

Without a word, she impales herself on his cock, making him throw his head back, a deep, guttural moan spilling from his lips, his eyelids fluttering closed.

“Fuck,” he hisses, hands moving up to squeeze her hips.

“You were saying?” she asks, voice high and breathy. He chokes out a laugh.

“Look at you. _You_ want to,” she states, raking her nails over his chest. “You want me to ride you.”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” he breathes, eyes half-lidded, gazing up at her. She clenches, gripping him like a vice, and he gives her one of his delicious grunts in return. She leans in, hovering above his face.

“Well in that case, maybe you should stop projecting,” she taunts, unable to suppress a smirk. He rocks up into her, trying to make her lose her balance.

“Don’t think I’m the only one, though,” he breathes, tightening his grip on her hips. She grins down at him, sitting back up, and starts fucking herself on his cock in earnest, making her tits bounce in the process.

“You should shut him up,” she tells Rhea, unable to hide her pleasure at the thought of what method she could use. She gets a big smile in return, Rhea crawling towards the pair of them, shifting around until she effectively shuts him up with her pussy in his face. She immediately sighs happily, grinding her cunt onto his beard, moving her hands to grip at Beth’s thighs.

Beth picks up the pace, bouncing on his dick with vigor, loving just how far he reaches inside of her like this, loving how his moans are silenced by Rhea’s pussy.

“Kiss me,” she demands, eyes on Rhea’s. The pure glee in them shines back at her, and with a smile she leans in, letting their lips meet.

They find their rhythm, her senses quickly clouded by the sound of Rhea's cries and Rio tonguing inside of Rhea’s pussy as he fucks up into her, trembling underneath her. Her tongue swirls inside Rhea’s mouth, her hands roam Rhea’s body, and she just—just—feels _so_ good, ecstasy rushing through her whole being, sweat dripping down her back as she keeps bouncing on his dick, and he keeps thrusting into her while eating Rhea’s sensitive pussy, and she can’t figure out how this is happening, how any of this is real, when Rhea begins to mewl, throwing her head back, looking like an angel in rapture, morning light flicking her just so, like she’s heaven’s favorite. 

Rio starts to cum inside of her and something inside her just snaps, blasts, bursts, and before she knows it she’s coating his dick with her juices while the gasps leaving her lips get louder, shaping into something like a plea. What she’s pleading for is lost on her, the powerful rush of sensations too much for her to do anything but take it, take him filling her cunt, and again she wonders, how did she get to find something so ethereal in Rhea’s home?

Maybe it shouldn’t have come as a surprise, just how empty her bed feels that night. The house is always too quiet whenever Dean has the kids—whenever he shuffles them off to Judith’s and then spends his time doing whatever he likes, since mommy dearest will always be around to clean up his mess. She’s used to the loneliness the lack of mouths to feed can breed, but the stiff silence that greets her in her bedroom after she’s cleaned the kitchen and watched a home renovation show while sipping on some bourbon, privately reliving all the sucking and fucking and squirming she did just a mere couple of hours ago? It hits her anew, like she’s never slept alone before.

She changes into her pajamas with a sense of demureness. This is the life she’s destined for, the kind of person she’s supposed to be—covered head to toe by some floral print that Emma picked out for her on Mother’s Day, setting for bed at eleven o’clock. Not someone who drinks bourbon like it’s juice and comes all over Rhea’s face while floating in the air, or sucks Rio’s dick while getting pounded from behind.

She blushes, quickly moving to the en suite to brush her teeth and bury the memory of Rhea’s lips on her tits, Rio’s mouth on her clit. The sooner she parts with what happened, the better. The quicker she remembers who she is and who she can’t be, the wiser. 

After she puts her toothbrush away, a sound near her French doors has her body frozen to the spot. 

Slowly, so slowly, she turns around, clocking a very familiar silhouette by the air mattress she keeps trying to pass for a bed.

“Hey now.” 

Warm orbits take her in from his place by the bed, pulling her in without a thought.

“Rio.” She swallows around his name, tasting it again. She lets her eyes rake over his body, noticing the faintest hint of tension in his shoulders as she steps forward.

“You miss me?” 

_Yes_.

“No.” 

He nods repeatedly, his face carefully blank, not unlike the time she lied about her bedroom door closing habits. She can’t get a read on him, sending her nerves to a jumble. The racing thoughts spinning tales about regret and revenge and mockery are too incessant to silence, his body not telling her enough to solidify any theory. 

“What are you doing here?”

He trails a finger over her pillow, eyeing the air mattress. “What, I can’t drop by? Say hello?”

“Rio.”

“Just wanna see how you feelin’, darlin’.”

“Why?”

“Something tells me you ain’t had a lotta threesomes before.”

She swallows, feeling heat prickle at her cheeks. Is he—is he mocking her?

“So this is what, a cursory check-up? Are you gonna go to Rhea’s next?” Her voice has a tremble she hopes he doesn’t notice.

He sighs, jaw hardening. “Stop makin’ this so difficult.”

“Making what difficult? What do you want from me?”

“Stop lashin’ out.”

“I’m not—”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Rio.”

This time she’s sure he clocks the disapproval in her tone.

“I just don’t understand why you’re here.”

It’s weird, having him in this space, now bare thanks to his dramatics, for the first time since—since she sent him away after fucking him for hours, after he kissed her so sweetly and thoroughly, took her so hard and deep she could feel him inside of her of days. His presence really doesn’t help her resolution to forget all about last night, doesn’t help her suppress the memory of Rhea’s mewling or his hands on her ass.

He sighs again. Struts over to her, wraps a hand around one of hers, squeezes.

“How you feelin’, Elizabeth,” he asks, eyes on their hands. 

She swallows.

Maybe she can give him truth, see how that plays out, before surrendering to her floral pajama-clad existence. Maybe she can give him that, since he holds her hand so sweetly, the tiniest of gestures engulfing her with more reassurance than him literally spilling his seed inside of her.

“I’m fine. Little sore, but okay,” she admits. 

He nods, slightest tilt to his lips telling her how little remorse he feels about the part he played in creating that particular sensation. Then his face straightens.

“I meant what I said last night.”

“Which part?”

“All of it.”

“All of it?”

_How much d’you need? Gimme a number._

_Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not—you’re not_ buying me a divorce, _Rio._

_Watch me._

_I’ll give you anything you want._

“All of it,” he confirms, his entire demeanor so casual and confident, she doesn’t know how he can offer the words so easily, with such a distinct lack of fear. It makes her push towards that uncomfortable question that’s been soaking inside of her for hours.

_You love him, don’t you?_

It was easy to respond with the affirmative with him lying next to her, naked and unhurried. Easy to feel it, when he's balls deep inside of her, giving her everything she’s been needing, reassuring her with every thrust that he’s alive, alive, alive. She can’t—doesn’t dare imagine it’s the same for him, if it takes him so fully as it does her. 

Yet here he is. 

_He’s here because you are._

_Do you not see how he keeps… orbiting around you? He literally can’t stop touching you, can’t stop looking at you. That man is a fool for you, in a hundred different ways._

She clears her throat. “Rhea had a lot of opinions about you and me.”

“Wouldn’t be Rhea if she didn’t.” 

There it is again, jealousy tugging at her at the fondness in his voice. It’s ridiculous, she knows, especially because he’s right. She hums.

“What’s goin’ on between you two?” 

It’s funny—it’s like he pulled the words directly from her thoughts.

“I was wondering the same thing.”

“Looked pretty cozy to me when I showed up.” 

Her mind flashes back to the comfortable banter they had before he interrupted them, how good she felt sitting in Rhea’s lap, how much she craves those nights with her after a long week, sharing something with Rhea she’s never had before. Not in her decades with Ruby, not with her baby sister, not even with the enigma standing right in front of her, rubbing the palm of her hand with his thumb. 

She swallows.

“We get along.”

He snorts. “Yeah, that was hard to miss. Tell me, how long you two been dating?”

“Dating? We’re not dating.” She frowns. “We’re friends.”

“Friends, huh? You make out with all your friends? Eat their pussy like it’s the last meal on earth?” 

She feels a blush rise to her cheeks, remembering the taste of Rhea’s wet pussy, the sounds she’d make, the beautiful gasps and the screaming and—

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” she responds, voice a little less steady, throat a little dry.

“No?” He laughs humorlessly. “Tell me what I saw, then, huh?”

“Just forget about what you think you saw. It doesn’t matter.” The last bit comes out small, and she can’t—has to look away, let her eyes trail over the floor instead.

He hums, looking at her with a frown on his face. She moves her hands to her pockets.

“I’m really sorry for making things weird between you two. I don’t want to get between—I’m sorry. I’ll stay away.”

The lump in her throat hurts, but she’s got no intentions of breaking her own heart by getting mixed up with the pair of them. She’s been sitting on the thought all night, mulling it over, trying to get used to the idea of no more bourbon-filled nights with Rhea on her couch, no more carefully etched dangerous flirting with Rio at Boland Bubbles, the kind where her pulse quickens when he gives her the smallest of smiles, knowing that deep down she still amuses him. It makes her inexplicably wish for a different universe, one in which she wouldn’t selfishly try to have them both and end up losing all.

His frown deepens. “Between what, exactly?”

“Well… between you two. I know you—you have a lot of history together. You have Marcus. And—well. You wanted her first, remember?”

She’s been trying not to overthink it, to trust that Rhea knows what she’s talking about, but—he _had_ touched her first. That had to mean something, right?

“Shit, ma, that’s what’s got you thinkin’ I wanna get back together with her? I fucked her first because I knew that once I started touching you, I wasn’t gonna stop.” 

She lets his words sink in, easy, heavy, taking a big gulp of air like it’ll help her swallow the enormity of what he’s revealing. He inches closer, and she has to crane her neck up to meet his eyes. Eyes that are big with want and something else, something deeper. Something she’s found in the crook of his neck, falling asleep in his arms.

He slowly wraps his arms around her waist. 

“So… what you’re saying is you didn’t wanna be rude to our hostess,” she murmurs, looking up at him through her lashes. He huffs, shaking his head.

“Nah, I don’t care about all that.”

Then he grabs her by her thighs, hikes her up his body, making her instinctively wrap herself around him. He dives in headfirst, but stops right before their lips touch.

“Gonna let me kiss you?”

She smacks his arm. “Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.”

“Just wanted to make sure. Gotta wait my turn, I’m told.”

He gives her a beaming smile, before crashing his mouth onto hers. His tongue feels like hot summer, his overwhelming scent and the prickle of his beard against her skin making her lean in closer, breathe shallowly, sigh his name.

She loses herself there a little, in the heat of his mouth. It takes her a minute to register that he’s panting her name, carrying her to the bed.

“Want you inside me,” she confesses, figuring that if he can give her the daunting truth, she can return the frightening favor, grand and vulnerable as it pulses inside of her, spilling from her lips.

“Yeah?” 

His voice is low, close to a purr as he palms her ass, turning around to sit down on the air mattress. She quickly wraps her limbs around him, shuffling in his lap while he devours her lips, her tongue. 

“Wanna feel you again,” she murmurs against his mouth.

Her breath comes shuddered, her body thrumming with—with _him_ , she realizes. His proximity, his hot touch, his full eyes. His kisses take her in completely, rapidly increasing the volume of her moans in the process. They quickly rid themselves of their clothes in a tangle of limbs and hurried movements, the sound of Rio tearing her panties to shreds in his lust filling her eardrums, and before she knows it, he’s got three fingers inside her pussy while she sinks her teeth in the tendon of his shoulder.

“Feel good, baby?”

“Yeah—yes, _oh_ ,” she answers, clawing at his back when he crooks his fingers just so.

“Mmm, that’s right,” he murmurs in her ear, the sopping noise of his digits fucking her pussy filling the unfurnished room. “Love having you like this, gettin’ you all wet and needy.”

“Please just—” she starts, needing more of him, clenching around his fingers.

“Mmm? You want more? You need it, huh?”

“Please, Rio, no teasing—I can’t—can’t—I need it—need _you_ ,” she tries.

“Shh, baby, I got you.”

The words hit her with their warmth, like stepping into a hot car, the heat crowding her immediately, making her whimper. Then he pushes in and she’s sighing into his neck, pressing her tits against him as she sinks down on his cock.

They both moan when he’s buried to the hilt, and she clenches around him just to hear him hiss again. 

“Fuck, Elizabeth,” he chokes out when she starts to bounce, his massive hands roaming all over her body, fingers digging in her flesh. “Love bein’ inside of you.”

There is no bourbon in the room, no Rhea to diffuse the tension, to distract from the enormity of her want for him. There is only his panting, her trembling, as they fuck and fuck and fuck. 

They shift until he’s got her on her back, her knees over his shoulders so he can fuck her deeper, harder, and he pounds her like he needs this, like he needs _her_.

“I want you to be mine,” he growls into her ear. “I want you, Elizabeth. I need you to be mine.”

She clenches around him, loving how he fills her so well, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes at the sensation of him fucking her so good, at the words that leave his mouth so nakedly.

“Rio,” she moans, “you know I am.”

“Say it.”

“I’m yours.”

“Again,” he demands, drilling into her while squeezing her waist, tweaking a nipple. He changes the angle ever so slightly, making her wail in the process.

“I’m yours, I’m yours, and you’re mine,” she pants, needing him to know that possessiveness goes both ways.

“Yeah I am, fuck,” he gives her, pounding her pussy like he means every word.

It’s all out then, the words, the movements, and she’s flying, letting him take her towards a peak so high she’s vertigo-bound.

“I’m gonna get you a new mattress,” he mumbles later, much later, when they’ve defiled the air mattress in a number of ways. She’s curled up around him and he’s trailing a finger over the curve of her hip, his eyes transfixed on his movements.

“And new panties?”

He gives her a sly smile. “Sure. Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

“Okay,” she breathes, snuggling up into his chest. 

So many lives she’s lived, so many Beths she’s been, but this right here feels the most real—her heart beating, blisters heavy, thrumming life at her with every beat. Eyes glued to wounds she’s made to a man who makes her recognize herself, at last.

“You, too, right? You’re mine, too,” she says, staring at the scars she left on his chest. 

He squeezes her hip.

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.”

She surrenders to it, to the dawning realization that another life just kicked into motion, thrashing and writhing, _alive_. It will be a life of him slinging her words back at her—and she lives another day to blissfully take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened.  
> anyway come find me on tumblr @ inyoursheets, im very available to talk about the mechanics of a rio/rhea/beth threesome. or anything brio, really. thank you for reading! as per usual, all mistakes are glamorously mine!


End file.
